1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapting apparatus used in a computer ISA extension slot, particularly one which allows add-on-cards to be inserted into or pulled off without the need of turning off power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
ISA extension slots are formed in a computer main board for receiving cards such as a VGA card, network card, I/O interface card, or other add-on-cards. Normally, the power source has to be turned off before changing (pulling out/inserting in) the add-on-card preventing from damage to the add-on-card. However, this causes inconvenience and takes time if there are a plurality of add-on-cards to be tested by the same computer main board. Moreover, too frequent turning on/off a computer will potentially shorten the available life of the computer.
It is requisite to provide a new device which can eliminate the requirement of the turning on/off of a computer when an add-on-card is pulled off or inserted in the computer main board.